homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101615 - Why are mutants bad?
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 00:48 -- 12:48 AT: hey!! 12:48 AC: hey. 12:48 AT: howre u?? 12:48 AC: got a lot go_ng on. pretty uh. pretty alr_ght. 12:49 AT: whats up?? r u in the loop with lorrea and nyarla 12:50 AC: yeah. we're gonna meet up soon. _n person. 12:52 AT: yea libby implied something like that 12:52 AT: 4 the disks? 12:52 AC: yeah. 12:52 AT: nervous? 12:53 AC: _'m always nervous. _ heard you're _n danger. _'ll try and do what _ can. 12:53 AC: _'ve met nyarla _n person, not lorrea yet. how are you? 12:54 AT: ty a lot!! 12:54 AC: _t's the least _ can do tbh. 12:54 AT: im good libby implied that they might try to cull u 12:54 AC: what. 12:54 AC: who. 12:54 AC: what? 12:55 AT: nyarla and lorrea i guess? 12:55 AT: she told me 2 ask u 12:55 AC: fuck. 12:55 AC: what? 12:55 AC: ask me what? 12:55 AT: y they might want 2 cull u 12:55 AT: i asked her but 12:55 AT: she said 2 ask u 12:56 AC: uh, er. 12:56 AC: okay. 12:56 AC: f_ne, alr_ght. 12:56 AC: but f_rst! 12:56 AC: could you. do someth_ng for me. 12:56 AT: mm? 12:57 AC: could you tell me about your dream. 12:57 AC: the one w_th the mus_c. 12:57 AT: dream?? oh!! the one where iw ant 2 be a music star? 12:58 AC: yeah. 12:58 AT: not much 2 tell! 12:58 AT: kinda just a goal i gave myself 2 do 12:58 AT: like i was hopeful the empress would leave me alone so just 12:58 AT: something 2 aim 4 and help me feel better 12:58 AT: i guess?? 12:58 AT: never rlly thought id make it there 12:59 AT: y? 12:59 AC: what k_nd of mus_c would you play? 12:59 AT: mmmm always thought itd be rock 12:59 AT: but maybe classical 12:59 AT: mom seems 2 think im better @ that but i like the guitar! 01:00 AT: i think its a bass?? 01:00 AT: idk 01:01 AC: rock would be good. 01:01 AT: yea!! 01:02 AT: was there anything else about it? 01:04 AC: _unno. _ just wanted to. hear about _t, _ guess. 01:05 AT: okay!! will u tell me why you'd get culled now? 01:05 AC: _. f_gured you'd know. 01:05 AT: well 01:05 AT: i kinda suspect 01:05 AT: does it have 2 do with ur gray text? 01:06 AC: yeah. 01:06 AC: _t does. 01:06 AT: so 01:06 AT: ur not a normal caste? 01:06 AC: no. 01:06 AC: _'m not. 01:06 AT: wow 01:06 AT: so mutant? 01:06 AC: _'m sorry. 01:07 AT: its okay!! 01:07 AT: i mean u mentioend it before but 01:07 AC: noth_ng's okay about _t. 01:07 AT: we both r kinda similiar the only ones of our caste and treated differently because of blood color 01:07 AT: well techinically i was supposed to be the only one 01:08 AT: idk why it shouldnt be 01:08 AC: _. know. 01:08 AT: u didnt rlly choose to have this blood color?? 01:08 AC: _ know. 01:08 AC: and _ know. you d_dn't e_ther. 01:08 AT: yea!! its kinda unfair 01:08 AT: so 01:08 AT: its okay ill make sure they kno not 2 cull u :) 01:09 AC: why? 01:09 AT: because i like u!! ur nice and no one should get culled 4 something out of their contorl 01:09 AT: thats dumb 01:09 AT: idk y mutants r bad 01:10 AC: _'m sorry. 01:10 AT: u dont have a reason to apologize tho! 01:11 AC: no, _'m. _ can't stop shak_ng, uh. tbh. 01:11 AC: _'ve been. fuck_ng horr_f_ed of th_s exact moment. and here you are. 01:11 AC: tell_ng me _t's okay. 01:11 AT: oh oh okay well i guess i understand 01:12 AT: i am the heiress and the empress is a bit of a bitch 01:12 AT: well most trolls higher up r 01:12 AT: um but yea!! if u need a while thats k 01:13 AC: the person on the. exact oppos_te of the spectrum. who _'ve been scared of. my whole l_fe. says _t's okay. 01:13 AT: yea thats kind of a shock 01:14 AT: does nyarla kno? 01:14 AC: no. 01:14 AC: god, no. 01:14 AC: nobody knows. 01:14 AC: except for. you. 01:14 AT: haha um the irony 01:14 AT: okay 01:15 AT: im gonna have 2 talk 2 him and lorrea 01:15 AC: no god please don't tell them. 01:15 AT: illl keep it secret tho but there gonna suspect somthing! 01:15 AT: i wont!! 01:15 AT: just gotta make sure they wont cull u 01:15 AT: i dnt think lorrea would 01:15 AC: _, uh. 01:15 AC: _ don't th_nk so e_ther. 01:15 AC: _ don't th_nk nyarla w_ll, tbh. 01:16 AC: or. maybe that's w_shful th_nk_ng aga_n. 01:16 AT: yea shes super nice! mmm im not sure 01:16 AT: hes rlly into the hemocaste 01:16 AT: so 01:17 AC: oh. 01:17 AC: r_ght. 01:17 AT: yea 01:17 AC: ... _. 01:17 AC: forgot. 01:17 AT: seems like when his foots not in his mouth he gets nicer 01:17 AT: so 01:18 AC: he's always been n_ce to me. maybe he. 01:18 AC: th_nks _'m a h_ghblood. 01:19 AT: maybe!! the gray may even let him ignore the caste who knows 01:19 AT: do u kno who else is part of the group?? 01:19 AC: nyarla, lorrea, hel_ux, and me. 01:20 AT: okay! ill ttalk 2 nyarla and get em in a memo i guess 01:20 AT: id ont kno heliux 01:20 AC: _f they. try and cull me. 01:21 AC: _. _'m sorry _ couldn't uh. help you out more. 01:21 AT: juust knoing ur helping rn is great :D 01:22 AT: trols tend to stand on the sidelines when its fuschia vs fusciha 01:22 AT: so i rlly appreciate ur not! 01:23 AC: _t's. 01:23 AC: the least _ can do. 01:23 AC: for everyth_ng you've done for me. 01:24 AT: im not sure what ive done?? 01:24 AT: well other than what im doing rn 01:25 AC: that's. that's all. 01:25 AC: and. 01:26 AC: someday. _f you want. 01:26 AC: maybe we could. jam. 01:26 AC: _ mean, fuck. play _nstruments. together. 01:26 AC: holy fuck. sorry. 01:26 AT: whyre u srry?? thatd be awesome!! :D id love 2! 01:26 AC: oh r_ght. uuuh. 01:27 AC: neverm_nd tbh. _'d love to too. 01:27 AC: could be. n_ce. 01:27 AT: :DD 01:27 AT: okay 01:27 AT: i gotta be heiress 01:27 AT: actually 01:28 AT: n flex these fuschia muscles 01:28 AT: so ill talk 2 u later!! 01:28 AC: yeah uh, bye! 01:28 AT: hope u can chill in the desert! 01:28 AC: _ w_ll! 01:28 AC: _'ll ch_ll really hard. for uh, you. 01:28 AC: wa_t _ mean. 01:28 AC: fuck _t. bye! 01:28 AT: hehe good :D lates! -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 01:28 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Carayx